Kiyoshi Tetsu
Appearance Kiyoshi's hair is short and wild complimenting his young appearance and sharp features. His build is lean but compact with pink muscle tissue allowing him to pack a much bigger punch than what his body type gives away. Due to this, he could be, in the eyes of the female population, extremely attractive or "dreamy", but due to his usual outfit, his body his hidden from the prying eyes of the populace. He wears several color variations of the Aki clan traditional wear which contains a Red Haori with gold accents and an “Aki” in orange Kanji on the back, Burnt Orange Haori Himo, ared Kimono and dark orange ombre with orange and brown Autumn leaves embroidered around the kimono, Hakama with in a Fall ombre with a Yin/Yang Symbol in the form of two foxes circling each other one with their tails trailing behind them. One white fur and black eyes and another with black fur and white eyes as if they were chasing the other's tails, and white tabi and brown zori. Personality Kiyoshi is for intents and purposes, silent. This is not to say he’s anti-social or introverted, no quite the opposite actually, he’s quite outgoing and friendly and always emits an aura of warmth. When he does speak, it’s usually if the topic at hand is interesting or requires an input by him. Otherwise, he stays quiet, but when he does speak in a more casual setting it’s usually profound in one way or another. His silence stems from him always actively observing and analyzing the world around him, questioning minor and trivial things, such as, If a squirrel acts a certain way, he questions why it is acting that way. A leaf lands a certain way, why did it land that way. A flicker in the sky, he question what it is? He, of course, knows the obvious answer: the squirrel is scavenging food: a slight breeze changed its landing: it was a plane or star in the sky. These are not the answers he looks for though, he looks at the deeper meaning behind it: The squirrel senses something, a leaf, it lands strangely, the squirrel sensed a change in the wind, it’s the first to notice the twinkle in the flow of time. Translation; “Times are changing so wait for the spark to ignite your sense of purpose.” At home he’s a lot more different than his school Persona, he’s still has his silence, but he is far warmer and more open around his wife and kids. You can usually find him outside his home playing with his kids and wife, cherishing the long years he’s been spending with them. He intends to send his kids to Osaka in a couple years so they can learn to co-exist with other triads of the world. He’s patient due to his is two millennia existence in the world, but even he has limits. He does not and will not tolerate arrogance or brats, nor will he tolerate harm coming to his students and family. It would be near impossible to determine if he’s triggered due to his silent nature, silent fury as it were. Aside from those few triggers he’s mostly neutral to normal teenage antics. Though, if he were set off by such things he can and will break their ignorance. In short, he’s either that silent best friend, or your worst nightmare. Powers/Abilities Kiyoshi’s powers and abilities plentiful with multitude of uses, but he only has several that he actively practices and uses on a daily basis. His first two abilities are the staple of Kitsune Talent, Fox Fire and Illusions. His flames are highly advanced due to his long existence; they have an intensity that could burn down most structures with ease. Next is his Mastery over Illusions, due to his role as the Aki Clan’s scout/tracker/messenger he’s learned to use this ability to its fullest easily able to control a mansion’s party worth of people with little effort on his part. He also quite adept in the use of Conjuration, able to call upon medium sized Fox Sentries made of pure magic to assist him in just about anything that is needed. He can summon at max , 6 two-tailed Fox Sentries or if focused into one life size magic infused 5-tailed fox. (Mostly used for training himself) Over time he’s seen the necessity of support magic, so he took it upon himself to learn how to heal another being. Restoration became one of his staple abilities that he focused on, gaining a fairly advanced level. It lets him heal minor injuries completely and require some intense focus for anything major. He is able to heal and numb minor injuries in battle, but major injuries require time so it makes it near impossible to use in the middle of combat. Air mimicry is also a staple of his abilities; this allows him to transform himself into a myriad of homogenous matter. Of course this ability is used purely for escaping, hiding, and travel it would be impossible to battle in this form as this form completely changes his being into that of Air which will have him spread out all over, so accurately attacking from this form is a no go. Another support ability he took upon himself to learn is the ability to produce several different types of barriers; the first being the common Barrier that absorbs a certain amount of damage before breaking. It can absorb most if not all High Ranking abilities; in short, no one aside from the teaching staff at Osaka Gakuin has a chance of breaking this shield. The next barrier is Reflection; it can absorb the damage and send it back to the user. Unlike the barrier, this is not meant to be sustained because while it reflects 160% of the damage, the user can still feel about 20-40% of the damage break through. If he just summons one temporarily (3 seconds Max) he can deflect a full 200% without sustaining damage. The Final Barrier is a combination of his Restoration ability and Blocking Barrier; this being a relatively new ability it lacks the potency of a Full Barrier or Restoration. The barrier works into forms: the First one is as long as you are within the Barrier you heal over time, the second one converts the half the damage to healing while blocking the other half and just like the barrier it can only sustain so much damage before shattering. Background Kiyoshi is a six-tailed Kitsune with a long and rather uneventful history filled with training, years of uneventful traveling experience by himself and with no one really to talk to during his long period of absences from home he’s grown particularly silent. So instead of running through each and every year let’s get straight to some of the major points in his life. First and foremost, he was born in to a family of talented trackers/scouts/messengers that work for and directly under the Main Branch of the Aki Family as their main informants. This Branch family is built of many smaller families of the aforementioned skills. Most that grow up in this particular family usually grow up to be an informant of some kind due to their natural inherent talent for speed making them exclusively qualified for the position. Kiyoshi was especially qualified for such a position having some of the fastest speeds ever noted in Aki Clan history, so much so that Head of the Main Branch took special notice. This brought a lot of pride to his family so when the Aki Clan head asked him to be his personal messenger as well as eventually train his daughter, Yume, down the line, Kiyoshi found it hard to say no. Once he accepted his proposal he was moved from the branch family to one of the Main Branch’s unused homes so he could immediately report to the Head with no delay. Being the personal envoy for the Head Family required him to be out in the world scouting and tracking strange disturbances in the balance of nature, being out in the world has changed his perspective about life. Things that no one really noticed, he learned to notice, things that seemed so trivial that no one acknowledged, he acknowledged, whatever it was, nothing was trivial or unimportant anymore, everything mattered and every grain of rice meant something different. There was always something more, always something deeper to be found or learned. As the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years turned into centuries, he began to feel a slight emptiness; he always traveled alone, always alone. He was never accompanied by anyone because no other clan member could keep up with him. This changed as one day he met another branch member of the Aki Clan, a female Kitsune by the name of Rei Busujima that he bumped into during a mission. He learned that during his time gone, she came the closest to beating his record. Eventually, they started getting assigned similar missions, from this a love bloomed and from that bloom, seeds of their union grew. It wasn’t until much later that he was to start the second part of their contract, training the Main Branch’s heir, or more accurately, heiress, in conditioning, endurance and speed. He of course was one of her many trainers that were assigned to the student, but if you were to ask Yume, he was her favorite trainer. During their time together they formed a close family bond, one that was largely supported by the Head and his Wife because of how it strengthened the bonds of both the Main and Branch families. Unfortunately, this was not to last as Yume slowly began straying from the path of the Aki Clan beliefs. When Yume started dabbling in things she shouldn’t he was sent to apprehend and bring her in for trial when her deeds were uncovered. Even him and all his duties could not take her in and told to her to run before he changed his mind and took her in for trial. When Kiyoshi returned to Nagisa he informed that Yume has “escaped” before he could apprehend her. He was expected to be punished for his failure, but instead he was told to return to his home and recover knowing what Yume meant to Kiyoshi. Surprised at first, but accepted the leave of duty. Little did he know though Nagisa intended for all this to happen as part of Yume’s trial as an Heiress, a pilgrimage if you will. When Kiyoshi returned to his wife, Rei, he let out silent tears for being unable to prevent Yume’s departure. After he wept for his failure, he began tracking her down; attempting to keep tabs on her. After some time he picked up her trail and reported it to Nagisa, hoping that he would be allowed to retrieve her, but was shot down when he was ordered to not interact with her in any shape or form. This angered Kiyoshi greatly, but before he was allowed to speak, Nagisa informed him to apply at Osaka Gakuin and consider this a part of his agreement. He acquiesced, albeit, a bit bitterly. He was hired pretty quickly after expressing his interest in the Philosophy. Time went by as he slowly became to enjoy his position in OG, of course he was still called in for missions every now and then, but for the most part his wife took the brunt of his envoy work. One day he was called into the Head Family Household for a mission of dire importance concerning Yume. It was safe to say, he has never moved quicker. Upon arrival he was informed that Yume has been gone long enough and asked him to go to her and deliver a message knowing that the prodigal branch member has been keeping tabs on her. He accepted the assignment quickly and immediately made way to her last known location. In no time, he found her, but was saddened when he saw the once bright, determined, mischievous eyes turned dull and hollow. Despite the sadness that belied her blank visage he offered her the letter hoping it would brighten her up knowing she can return without repercussions, but was disappointed when she turned him down and left him with two messages that he dutifully, but sadly delivered back to her father. He was surprised once again when Nagisa smiled at the first message, showing it to his wife and she too smiled. After he informed them of not only her messages, but the sadness that he saw within her eyes they immediately had him write up an Application for Osaka Gakuin, which was accepted not long afterwards. He was initially confused by this command, but Nagisa clarified that she just needed to find her spark again. He nodded, albeit, still confused, but returned home as he continued to teach at Osaka hoping one day to understand the mysterious ways of his leader. Category:Teacher Category:Kitsune Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Male